edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elementary, My Dear Ed
This is the seventh episode of Ricky490's new series, Holly Ed, it's the episode showing the kids solving a murder mystery. Story Grim was shown in Set 2001/2007, Sir Raven's Set, with the fancy everything and Grim was in the chair, "Hello, viewers (readers), welcome to Holly Ed, in this episode, I will tell you a tale of mystery, suspense and.........murder. Now let's tell the tale...Once upon a time, there was a hollywood studio in it was 9 kids and a stump, who will solve one of the world's greatest mysteries..." said Grim as the story enfolded. All the contestants were sleeping in Ocean's 49, when sudddenly, "Would these people come to Set 1949, please, Eddward, Sarah, Eddy, Jimmy, Rolf and Nazz" said the announcer dude. The chosen contestants went to Set 1949. They saw Grim in a famous Boddy house with two large sofas, "Now before we being let's get you guys changed into your new classy clothes for the challenge, here pick up the clothes with your name on it"said Grim as the kids picked up the clothes with their names got it and got changed in the seperate gender locker rooms, then the contestants got up. Double D was wearing a purple proffesor outfit, Sarah was wearing a blue peacock on the back suit, Eddy was wearing a green business suit, Jimmy wearing a maid outfit, Rolf wearing a yellow war outfit and Nazz wearing a scarlet dress. "Wait, why us 6, why not Kevin or Jonny?" said Nazz in her flirty feathery scarlet dress with red fluffy scarve. "Well, Ed had this Alien Marathon, you know Ed and his Xenomorphs" said Grim, "Well, Jonny is waiting for Plank to be repaired in the Wood Repair Set, Set 2x4" said Grim, "And Kevin is at his Aunt's weddings" said Grim. "Oh!" said Double D. "Now, before we go, I'm hear to say that I've got something that will destroy your lives that rhyme with 'snackmail'" said Grim. "Bl...Bl...Bl...Bl...Blackmail" said Double D in his purple professor suit as he tripped. "Yes, I have secrets that can destroy you all, Colonel Rolf, you weren't licensed to be in this place, you're an illegial immigrant who spends time here to 'run from the pokey'" said Grim as Colonel Rolf in his mustard-covered war-outfit looked sweaty nervous. "Sarah Peacock, you've been stealing cookies from your mother's cookie jar since you were three" said Grim as Sarah was biting her nails. "Professor D, you've failed first grade, but you sneaked into the Permenant Records and removed that info, so that you would have a spotless record, a fraud" said Grim as Professor D looked scared. "Scarlet Nazz, you've had permission to have a website called Nazzwasfat.com, that shows you in your fat days, ruining your image" said Grim as she was appolled. "Maid Jimmy White, you've ruined the heart, Plank's face and hockey stick on Friendship Day of 2002" said Grim as everything looked down on the ashamed Jimmy, "AND YOU MR. EDDY, ARE YOU WORST OF ALL THE REST, YOU CREATED THE SWINE FLU FROM SENDING WILFRED TO MEXICO AND BACK IN AN AIRPLANE" said Grim, "What? I wanted to see if the Pig could fly?" said Eddy in his wet-from-sweat green business suit. "Now, my friend, Detective Numbuh 2 from the Kids Next Door Universe, or Universe KND49, will arrest you all and send you to ARCTIC PRISON" said Grim, "Yeah, I'll be sending you all to the hokey pokey from below the underground, Why?" said Rolf as he break his sanity and went down on the floor crying. "Now take them away" said Grim as soon the lights went out. Anything can happen when the lights go out, but this town, it was Death that got the penalty, "NO, MAN, NO" said Grim as a breaky sound was heard and a fall was taking place when the lights were back on. And to the horror, Grim was on the floor with his head scattered into pieces, and Nazz screamed an earpitching scream. "SOMEONE KILLED GRIM" said Mr. Eddy (DUH! DUH! DUUUUUUHHHHH!) "OK, everybody saw away from the crime scene, it is now up to...Detective Numbuh 2 to solve this mystery" said Numbuh 2 investigating the scene. "And Numbuh 2 investigated the scene, hoping for clues in all the wrong place" said Grim narrating. Detective Numbuh 2 was under the desk next to the chair where Grim as killed, Numbuh 2 noticed a shattered bottle under the desk, Numbuh 2 held his magnificing glass against the bottle, "49 Pounds of Sixpence Wine" said Numbuh 2 "Who drinks wine?" Suddenly, Scarlet Nazz appeared in her fluffy red dress next to Numbuh 2, "Hey, what are you doing here, I thought I...I...I..." said Numbuh 2 as he went gaga over Nazz, "Hey, hunk, can I see that bottle?" said Nazz as Numbuh 2 went back to sense, "Why should I?" said Numbuh 2, "Because I'll give you kiss" said Nazz, "Oh...Oh...OK!" said Numbuh 2 as he passed her the shattered bottle. Numbuh 2 then close her eyes and puckered up, Nazz, in a quick second, grabbed a fish for Numbuh 2 to kiss instead of her. "Whoa, You've been eating seafood lately" said Numbuh 2. "Sorry, for my fish-breath" said Nazz, "It's OK" said Numbuh 2 as Nazz left the scene with the evidence and an grin. Suddenly, in the shadows was the silhoutte of a plummy professor with a hat, "Professor D, what are you doing here this is the crime-scene?" said Numbuh 2, "Because I've sworned to be honest to you on Facebook, Hoagie#2Invent" said Professor D. "DD22/7, it's you" said Numbuh 2. "Yes, and I want to help you solve this murder-mystery to help you like you did to me in Facebook" said Numbuh 2, "Because I sworn to you on the internet to be honest, and I honestly say I never did not purposely murder Grim" said Professor D. "Fine, You're on the case" said Detective Numbuh 2. At the kitchen, Colonel Rolf and Mr. Eddy were eating some pizza from the fridge, "Man, we sure have some mystery on our hands, huh, Colonel, or should I say illegial Colonel" said Mr. Green as Colonel Rolf was more yellower below the belt, if you know what I'm saying. "Rolf tried to get through the guards during Rolf's boarding as a immigrant, but Rolf had got a cold and was unable to get through, so without the guards looking Rolf's Mom throw Rolf like a Bootakick ball and Rolf escaped the law and sayed in the Cul-de-sac unknown" said Colonel Rolf, "Why the Cul-de-sac?" said Mr. Eddy. "Who expects anyone illegial in the Cul-de-sac" said Colonel Rolf adjusting his monocle. "Good point" said Mr. Eddy. "Now to change the topic, YOU HAVE TOOKEN ROLF'S WILFRED AND SENT HIM TO MEXICO WITH THE FLU" said Colonel Rolf, "It was an accident, I swore" said the sweaty Mr. Eddy as a red dagger appeared behind a man's back ready to strike the other person. "AHHHHHH!" said Nazz as she dropped the 49 Pounds of Sixpence Wine bottle at the sight of a murdered male and a grinning murderer. Meanwhile, at the Ballroom, hiding under a fancy table, Jimmy White and Peacock Sarah were hiding from whoever murderer Grim. "I'm scared, Sarah, there is a murderer out here and we don't even know whodunit?" said the frightened maid. "Don't worry, White Jimmy, if we say here we'll not be caught?" said Sarah as the door opened, "Shh, be quiet, someone's coming" said Sarah as Professor D and Numbuh 2 entered the ballroom. Professor D automatically slipped on the ballroom floor. "Shh, you don't know if someone is here" said Detective Numbuh 2. "Sorry" said Professor D. Under the table, Sarah was adjusting a shot from her dagger, "Sarah, are you murdering with a dagger?" said Jimmy White. "NO! This is a daggerang, two knifes that kill twice" said Sarah. Number 2 was putting ammo in his rifle, "What are you doing?" said Professor D. "I feel we're being watched" said Numbuh 2. "So you're going to kill, if there are" said Professor D, "That's how life works, DD22/7" said Numbuh 2. "It's time" said Sarah as she soon sent her daggerang and at the reaction, Detective Numbuh 2 was shooting. In the gunshot murder, two of the people in the ballroom were killed by the gunshots and/or daggerang and the Detective Numbuh 2 and the survivor both screamed in fright, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" the scream already everyone in the building as Nazz and the kitchen murderer came to see the shocking sight. "Now the rest of the story is writen in three seperate endings, you can read all of them or read one in the order when the read one or all of the endings, and then go to the epilogue" said Grim narrating. Ending A "It's time" said Sarah as she soon sent her daggerang and at the reaction, Detective Numbuh 2 was shooting. Detective Numbuh 2 ducked getting daggeranged but Professor D didn't duck at all, meanwhile, the gun shot hit Sarah in the empty vault that her heart should be. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" said Jimmy as the sight of the now-late-Sarah. Soon, Scarlet Nazz and Mr. Eddy had come to the Ballroom. "Great five murders in one day" said Nazz, "No, actually 1 for Boddy+1 for Rolf who I killed+2 right now in the Ballroom=4, man I hate math" said Mr. Eddy. "Wait, we still don't know who is the murderer" said Jimmy. "It's easy, it's someone who is still alive" said Detective Numbuh 2. "WHO!?" said the alive contestants. "It is simple, it was the one who didn't want her fat-day pictures shown proving to ruin her current image, dignity, and possible future, it was the person who stole the only evidence found at the scene of the crime, it was the person who flirted through this situation...it was Mrs. Nazz Scarlet" said Detective Numbuh 2. "What's the proof?" said Nazz Scarlet, "Well, the gun is missing, guys empty out your pockets, girl empty out your purse whoever gots the gun is the murderer" said Detective Numbuh 2 as the guys emptied out their pockets and Nazz emptied out her purse which had the gun as she aimed it at the guests, "Now, everybody don't move or I'll shoot" said Nazz, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, KND ARREST MANEUVER 49" said Numbuh 2 as members of the KND came to arrest Nazz, "Now take her to Arctic Prison" said Numbuh 1 as Nazz was tooken away by Numbuh 44 and Numbuh 44. "Good work, Numbuh 2" said Numbuh 1, "Thanks, this is just like the mountie, we always get our man" said Numbuh 2. "Mrs. Scarlet was a man?" said Mr. Eddy as he was slapped twice by Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2. Ending B "It's time" said Sarah as she soon sent her daggerang and at the reaction, Detective Numbuh 2 was shooting. Detective Numbuh 2 ducked getting daggeranged but Professor D didn't duck at all, meanwhile, the gun shot hit Jimmy in his head. "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" said Sarah as she saw the sight of the now-late-Jimmy. "No, Jimmy, you've died before I had told you that..." said Sarah shedding tears as Nazz and Colonel Rolf entered the room gasping. "Holy shepard, Rolf sees more murders, it is karma for Rolf's murder of the fancy green dressed three haired Edboy, Rolf can handle the pressure of murder and blackmail, Rolf will die in the pot of Yeshmiyek, Ahh" said the insane colonel in yellow. "Ahh, is the wet-panted colonel, OK" said Detective Numbuh 2 as Rolf was looking like he was having a seizure saying slowly, "Yeshmiyek who peels the root And grinds the sausage with her boot! Yeshmiyek who cures the meat And stuffs the fruits and sugared beets!" "OK, now I've seen everything, I know who is the murderer" said Numbuh 2. "Well, who is it" said the crowd of alive guests. "Well, it's the only one who's sanity cracked under the pressure of blackmail, the one who murderered Mr. Eddy for his own crime, he is the one who is having a seizure on the floor...Colonel Rolf, you're out" said Detective Numbuh 2. "How did you know?" said Colonel Rolf who was now even more yellow below the belt, if you know what I mean. "You're guilt give it away, you'd admit you killed Eddy, yet still guilty, you must have been hiding something" said Numbuh 2. Colonel Rolf, now very serious, took out a gun and was aiming at Numbuh 2 while the rest of the kids were still as statues. "Well, well, son of a shepard, you went past the eyes of Rolf, but now you will be boiled in the pot of Yeshmiyek, I will shoot you with my three bullet gun" said Colonel Rolf, "Try it" said Numbuh 2 as Colonel Rolf shot the gun but missed Numbuh 2. "Hah, now you got no guns to shoot at me, you missed with 3 shots" said Numbuh 2. "No, I missed with 2, getting one shot left" said Rolf, "NO! 3!" said Numbuh 2. "2" said Rolf. "3" "2" "3" "2" "49" said Numbuh 2. "49?" said the confused Rolf. "FOURTY-NINE" said Numbuh 2 as KND members had come into the ballroom. Numbuh 44 and Numbuh 44 grabbed and arrested Colonel Rolf, Colonel Rolf was tooken away saying, "Rolf would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddlin' kids next door" said Colonel Rolf as he left the scene. "Nice job, Numbuh 2, you tooken Colonel Rolf to arctic prison and got his ammoful gun" said Numbuh 1, "Actually I caculated the bullets and he had none bullets in it" said Numbuh 2 as he accidentally shoot the rope of the ballroom chandilier which fell at the back of Miss Scarlet causing her to faint. "Oh, it actually was 2 bullets" said Numbuh 2 as he heard Rolf say, "HAH!" Ending C "It's time" said Sarah as she soon sent her daggerang and at the reaction, Detective Numbuh 2 was shooting. Detective Numbuh 2 and Professor D ducked getting daggeranged but the two shots hit Sarah and Jimmy (at least they got each other), "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" said Professor D, "We murdered Sarah and Jimmy" said Professor D "We're going to be in big trouble." "Like we're not in trouble already" said Numbuh 2. Suddenly, Mr. Eddy and Scarlet Nazz had come into the ballroom, "So did you do as I saw" said Detective Numbuh 2, "Yep, Colonel is dead" said Mr. Eddy. "And all the evidence is gone" said Scarlet Nazz. Professor D was looking suspicious, "What is going on here?" said Professor D, "Professor, Professor, Professor, it's time I tell you whodunit, who killed Grim" said the dramatic Numbuh 2. "It was the three people you're seeing still alive in this horrid murder mansion. "What?" said Professor D, "It was a plan, sockhead" said Mr. Eddy. "I killed Grim and got rid of the evidence" said Scarlet Nazz, "I disposed of the wet-panted Colonel" said Mr. Eddy, "And I got rid of the only two threats" said Detective Numbuh 2. "Now, we just have one thing left to do" said Nazz. "What is that?" said Professor D. "Dispose of the plummy professor" said Mr. Eddy. "Why, Hoagie#2Invent? Why Numbuh 2?" said Professor D. "Because this mansion is worth over 900 grand and if we eliminate all the others" said Numbuh 2, "Then we get to split all of the moola in 3s and live happily ever after in this rich mansian" said Mr. Eddy with money in his eyes. "No, Eddy" said Professor D. "Any last words" said Nazz. "Well, there is one...49" said Double D. "What?" said the three evil people as a black forcefield surrounded the bad guys. "What is going on here" said Mr. Eddy as the black orb of murderers was flying in the air. Suddenly in a dark corner was...........Grim, "Death is alive!" said Nazz. "But how, we made sure you were dead" said Detective Numbuh 2. Grim made a manacially laugh and said, "Hah! That's funny, do you really think mere mortals could bring death to Death, you're crazy if you do" said Grim. "Yeah, didn't you know the challenge" said Professor D. "What challenge?" said the three evil people. "Well, the challenge was that whoever found the three evil people who plotted to kill me would win the challenge" said Grim. "Those who knew of it, were good" said Colonel Rolf as he went out of a dark corner. "Wait, you're supposed to be..." said Mr. Eddy as he was interrupted. "And those who did not were evil and plotting" said Jimmy and Sarah both rising and holding hands. "BUT YOU ALL SHOULD BE DEAD" said Nazz. "Well, since I can control death, I resurrected them all" said Grim. "NO! OUR PLAN IS RUINED!" said Mr. Eddy. "THINK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE" said Detective Numbuh 2. "WHAT?!" said Mr. Green and Scarlet Nazz. Detective Numbuh 2 as he paused to think of a bright side. "Your right, there is no bright side" said Numbuh 2. Epilogue Grim shoot the book he was narrating and was ready for the Epilogue. "Well as you know, Ending A and Ending B were fake to make out with great murder movies, while Ending C is real and here is the aftermath of it all" said Grim. "After Ending C, Professor D recieved 10 points and the prize which was a blue-ray copy of the recent Sherlock Holmes movie, Colonel Rolf, Peacock Sarah and Jimmy White recieved 8 points for being good and alive, while the three misbehaves" said Grim as he went to the black orb with the three evil guys in his room. "Can we please go now?" said Numbuh 2. "NO! You need to spend a week there, and you still have 3 days left" said Death, "But I need to use the bathroom" said Mr. Eddy. "TOO BAD!" said Grim as he maniacally laughed and ended the show. Scores Ed:0 Edd:10 (THE WINNER) Eddy:0 Rolf:8 Kevin:0 Nazz:0 Jimmy:8 Sarah:8 Jonny 2x4:0 Plank:0 Trivia This story parodies Cluedo including the names of the characters. *Nazz/Scarlet Nazz: Miss Scarlet *Rolf/Colonel Rolf: Colonel Mustard *Jimmy/Maid Jimmy White: Mrs.White *Eddy/Mr.Eddy: Mr.Green *Sarah/Sarah Peacock: Mrs.Peacock *Edd/Double D/Professor D: Professor Plum